The Unknown Force
by bomberswarm2
Summary: Bart needs help from Lisa. He dosen't know why any more. He can't remember what he needed to ask for. He is fighing an invisible enemy, possibly his own mind. He must find out why tonight, or be petrified of his sibling forever.


**The Following is a series of events that take place on the evening of February 26, 1997**

Bart was tired of being the one. For too long he had been third best. So he finally decided to do something about it.

So he gathered up all his courage and knocked on Lisa's door.

"Come in," said Lisa.

Bart pushed the door open and saw the difference between he and his sister. Her room was clean, where as his was dirty. And Lisa was sitting at her desk studying, where Bart would usually be sitting at his desk doing nothing.

"Lisa, can I … I need your help."

Lisa turned around and looked at Bart. He had never asked her for help before. Not for anything meaningful.

"What with?" she asked.

Bart was taken aback, like he hadn't expected this answer. He suddenly had to rethink what he wanted. But that didn't make sense. He knew what he wanted to ask. But somehow, he couldn't put it into words. Even though it was words already. It didn't make any sense.

Lisa couldn't figure out what was going on. His had a look of fear, of embarrassment on his face. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out, not even an 'uh'. Lisa smiled at Bart, trying to make she seem kinder to him.

This made Bart more scared and nervous. But scared of what? He didn't know. This made him more scared. He started to back away. "Run!" a voice screamed in his head. He wanted to run. He tried to. But he couldn't break he gaze with his sister. Lisa was very confused, and walked towards Bart.

Bart backed out faster. He finally hit the wall. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide, but he had to keep watching Lisa. He didn't know why. He couldn't question it. He didn't question it. His pulse rose. His heart beat harder in his chest. Sweat started pouring from his skin.

Lisa knew that B art wasn't just annoying her. She could see that something was wrong. She walked over to help him.

Bart kept trying to go backwards. But he couldn't. His legs shook, and he slid down onto the ground. All it did was increase Lisa's height and size. Finally his brain kicked into gear, just as Lisa was bending over to Bart. He finally could stop looking at her. He scrambled across the floor to his feet, and ran into his room, slamming it behind him. He turned the lock. He then crossed the room and pulled the blind down. There was a knock on his door. He ignored it, and went and sat in the corner of his room, behind his bed, furthest from the door.

"Bart?" said Lisa from outside. Bart as quickly as he could reached out and pressed play on his CD player, to block out Lisa's voice.

_"**My reflection, dirty mirror…" **_

What was going on?

_"… **No connection, to myself…"**_

All he had wanted to do was to ask a simple question.

_"… _**_I'm your lover; I'm your Zero…"_  
**But what had happened to him? What was his question?

_"…**I'm the face in your dreams of glass…"**_

He couldn't explain it. It was like there was a force that was stopping him…

_"…**So save your prayers, for when your really gonna need em'…" **_

…an external force. Something from above?

_"**Throw out your cares and fly…"**_

But that didn't make sense. Why?

_"**Hey wanna go for a ride?" **_

Yes, he had to get away from Lisa.

_"**She's the one for me, she's all I really need, oh yes…"**_

Yes. She's the one. Oh yes, he really did have to get out of there.

_"…**She's the one for me…"**_

He had to leave right now.

_"**Emptiness is loneliness…"**_

He couldn't stay here petrified of Lisa, and he didn't even know why.

_"… **And loneliness is cleanliness…"**_

…but he wasn't alone…

_"…**And cleanliness is godliness… "**_

Wait. It couldn't be.

_"…**And god is empty just like me…"**_

Was he fighting himself?

The guitar solo began to ring out. He could take no more. He reached under his bed, and grabbed his Walkman. He turned off his CD player and popped out the disc. He slipped it into his pocket, and pushed open his window, and jumped into the tree.


End file.
